FIG. 1 presents a schematic diagram of a typical surgical catheter (or guide) 100 that may be used to perform a procedure in a nasal, sinonasal, or oral passage or other external body passage. The catheter 100 includes a tube 102 having therein a duct 104. The tube 102 may be introduced into the body passage and a guidewire or other working device inserted into the duct 104 via an opening 106 at a proximal end of the catheter 100. The duct 104 then operates to guide the working device to an opening 108 at a distal end of the tube 102. A handle 110 may be formed into or attached to the proximal end of the tube 102 to permit positioning of the catheter 100 by movement of the catheter 100 into and out of the body passage and rotation of the catheter 100 around a longitudinal axis with a first hand. Once a desired position is obtained, the catheter 100 with fingers of a second hand that also grasps an endoscope and held in position. The first hand may then be used to manipulate the working device inserted into the duct 104.